Every Breath You Take
by XtremeChica418
Summary: Trish gets one last chance to express her love to Jeff Hardy..........even in her death bed? WARNING crying suitation!


Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestler mentioned in the story but please grab your tissues cause this is crying material. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
// Late at night when all the world is sleeping. I stay up late and think of you and I wonder if you're thinking of me too.//  
  
Trish Stratus cluthced onto her white velvet cover as she lay in the hospital bed. It was only 2 weeks that she survived the 9/11 attack. The doctor said none of his pacients nearly lived after that visocus plane crash except for her. Trish grabbed the water bottle that laid next to her on her hospital table. She looked down at the wires that were connected to her arm and body...........  
  
"Trish Stratus?" The voice of a woman said at her door. It was Amy Dumas her good friend from the wwe. "Oh my gosh.......it's been so long I haven't saw you for 7 years and that was when we were 20." The redhead said while running her fingers through the blonde canadian's hair. "It's good to see you to Amy. Where's Jeff?" Trish said while frowning. The blond had such feelings for the rainbow colored haired man. He was like the blossom that completed a plant. The seed that developes from it. But she never told him that.........he was married.  
  
// I'm dreaming of you tonight. Till tomorrow and the rest of my life. Late at night when all the world is alseep.//  
  
"He's here with his wife Stacy Keibler. Remember her Trishy?" Amy said not aware of the feelings Trish had for Jeff. "Oh." Was all Trish said before Dr. Matthews came in with his checkboard with a frown on his face. "Um.......Ms. Dumas may I please talk to Trish....alone." He said as she nodded and setted the flowers right next to Trish. Dr.Matthews looked at Trish with tearful eyes. "Ms. Stratus I'm sorry to say that you only have 24 more hours to live. The treatment that you were given wasn't strong enough and infected your health." He said as tears welded up and Trish's eyes.  
  
"So you mean there's nothing you can do?" Trish said while tears splattered down on her face. "I'm sorry but no there isn't." He said as Trish began to cry and he did too. The doctor walked outside and Matt asked him what happened. "I'll let Trish tell you." He said while wiping his tears as Matt, Amy and Trish's mom walked into her room. Matt looked at Trish.........her body was half burnt, she had brusies all on her face some of her hair was missing and 2 of her teeth was missing too. To tell you the truth Matt never seen anyone so messed up before.  
  
"Patrisha honey what's happening." Glenn Stratus said while rubbing her fingers on Trish's faces. "Mom the doctor came in and said..........I only have 24 more hours to live due to the medicine they gave me." Trish said as her mother brokedown into tears while Amy and Matt did the same. "Mom please don't cry for me." Trish said as Jeff and Stacy came in and Jeff opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Stacy didn't show anything..........no tears, no sad face nothing except for a small smile.  
  
No one knew the hatred Stacy had for Trish. All the men adored her and wanted her.........Stacy even took the man of Trish's dreams.....Jeff and now their even married. But that wasn't enough for Stacy.....she wanted to make sure Trish's soul would never exist anymore and she did it by switching her medicine up with acid and antadone(sleeping pills or I think it's something where your brain is numb and you can't breathe(doctors use that for dead people when they're alredy dead).  
  
That night Trish cried herself to sleep waiting for it to be 12:00 and that is where her life would end. Jeff had volunteered to sleep in the hospital tonight right in the chair. Jeff awoke looking at his watch which read 11:59 p.m. and he knew in 1 mintute his REAL love of his life would be gone. "Jeeeeefffff......" Trish wailed trying to catch her breath. "Yes Trish.........oh my god!" Jeff yelled as he turned on the light to notice blood dripping from Trish's nose and mouth. "I I I I......loooovvveee......you." Was the last words of Patrisha Stratus as her moniter stoped and so did her heart.  
  
"Trish Please no don't go...........TRISH!!!" Jeff screamed and cried and Trish's eyes stoped blinking and her mouth was wide open blood still coming out. Doctors rushed in trying to pull Jeff away from Trish.  
  
// I stay up late and think of you and I wonder if you care too. And all of the love I have for you. I wonder if your still thinking about me too. //  
  
3 weeks from now at Trish's funeral everyone was dressed in White which was Trish's favorite color to honor her. Many people were crying except for Stacy who was proud at what she done. Jeff shed alot of tears because he didn't love Stacy at all..........he loved Trish and he never got the chance to tell her that he did. Trish's favorite song Dreaming Of You by Selena played as the reverend spoke. Behind Jeff someone tapped him on his shoulder. IT WAS TRISH's spirit. Only she was dressed in a white velvet dress and she was the regular old Trish before the accident.  
  
"Trish I've always wanted to say that I loved you." Jeff said as Trish smiled. Except she couldn't speak........her spirits won't comunticate with the living. She kissed Jeff lightly on the cheeks and walked away toward a shining light. Jeff let a small tear slide down his cheek as Trish turned back around and mouthed these words.  
  
// And I wait for the day and the courage to say I love you//  
  
And Jeff replied with tears: I love you too. And with those last words Trish walked into the light and was gone this time.......forever. Jeff looked back at the reverend who was still speaking. He was the only one who saw her and the only one who she touched his soul.  
  
That Night  
  
Jeff sat on the roof of a building staring down at the street. He looked at his gun that he held in his hands. "Trish I'm doing this so we could be together this time.......forever." He said as he raised the gun to his head and smiled. "My love I'm coming for you." Jeff said as the trigger was pulled and there lay the lifeless body of Jeff Hardy.  
  
Trish's soul smiled at Jeff's soul who was running toward her in heaven. "I told you we would be together forver." She said as he smiled and they passionatly kissed. "And I wait for the day." Trish sang. "And the courage to say." Jeff sanged back. "I love you........I love you too." They both song and disapered with Jesus. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm crying now *cries*. Please throw away your tissues and review because more tears are coming when I make my sequel to this. It's going to be when Jesus says that it both wasn't there time to go and they would be given a new life. That's when Trish become Patricia Stragias and Jeff becomes Jeffrey Hardy and the bad part is they won't know each other anymore. It would be titled Heaven Within Kisses. 


End file.
